Jingles
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Hiyono is thinking about a certain day in her life... /AyuHiyo/ pairing. Reviews are welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any of its characters...and that's sad...pity me...**

**Jingles-by Alena S. Anigor**

Somewhere deep in my heart, I always knew that there was something, definitely something between us...some kind of bond, an unspoken chemistry, and mutual respect.

Somewhere deep in my heart, I always knew that, there would come a day, when you will realize that, too.

I just didn't know that it would take you so long to do that...

But, still, I remember...I remember it oh so well.

It was on a cold, winter day. I was thinking of what to buy you for Christmas, since I thought you should at least get _something_ for all the work you've done. And I remember that day, and everything related to it; the way snowflakes were falling down to the street, the way wind blew gently, carrying tiny specks of snow by the window; I remember that feeling of steadiness and calmness that came with every winter. Everything seemed to slow down, as if trying to relax, take a break from all the rushes of the life...

And it was darn cold, too...

I shivered slightly, wrapping my arms around me, trying to push coldness away from my body. Although, there was a heating turned on in the Cafe, it was still cold; the chair, the desk in front of me...I bet even that hot chocolate was cold already.

And there was no sign of you, whatsoever. 

So, I decided to think of something else, for example, what to buy for Christmas. After all, it was your last year in high school, and I think you deserved something for Christmas, a small token of my gratitude and friendship.

Friendship...yes...

We were friends, very good friends actually...and we were so connected that some people were considering us as a couple. I would blush every time when someone mentioned that, of course, but you...you just gave them your usual stoic glare, and didn't pay much attention to them, at all.

And I already knew that there was much more to that _friendship_ than meets the eye. And it was funny, actually-as much as you were a brilliant detective, a deductive expert, with a mind sharp as a razor, you somehow failed to notice what was going on right in front of your eyes...you failed to notice what Hiyono Yuizaki was feeling for you...

Until that faithful day, that is...

I must admit that I didn't notice the door opening and you coming in. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I noticed your presence the moment you sat at the table across from me, and gave me a questioning look. It felt so awkward.

You shook the remaining snow from your winter jacket, and leaned forward.

I was speechless for a while, just simply looking at you, still lost in my own ramblings.

"Hiyono." You said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I managed to gain my composure again, and paid attention.

"Yes, Narumi-san?" 

Silence.

He was looking at the table surface, then outside the window, before he finally redirected his eyes in my direction, looking intently at me.

I swallowed. Those eyes of yours, which were usually emotionless and cold, were so unusually warm and soft at the moment.

"Narumi-san..." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled soundly.

Something was wrong, or so I thought, so it seemed.

"Is...everything all right, Narumi-san?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. He lowered his head; his dark bangs covering his eyes. His fingers that were on the table, were fidgeting slightly. I never thought I'd see you nervous, but that happened, too. Finally, raising your head again, you looked me straight in the eyes, and opened your mouth to speak.

"I don't know."

Silence overtook from then, as I was staring at him, like he was some kind of wonder, sitting in front of me. Which he was, to be honest. I must admit, that I've never met anyone like him before.

He was still looking at me, expecting some kind of answer in return. I think I blinked several times, before finally gaining enough composure to speak.

"You don't know...what, Narumi-san?" 

"I don't know how to tell you this." His reply was simple, honest, and...slightly amusing. I mean, of course, he was a man of a few words, but he _always_ knew what to say in return. And the fact that he was the one, who couldn't speak his mind at the moment, was truly amazing.

I couldn't suppress a giggle, and his irritation was evident on his face-he was frowning.

"Don't laugh." It was a command.

I waved my hand, and stopped giggling, still trying my best to stay serious.

"I'm sorry, Narumi-san, but...it's just funny." And boy, it was.

He sighed, obviously irritated with himself, as well. It became clear to me, that something was bothering him, something he couldn't express with words. I've realized already, that his feelings were hidden somewhere deep inside, and that expressing them with words, was nearly impossible. You had to literally pull them out of him.

I think he realized it, too, in that moment, because he was suddenly up, looking at me with such determination that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Let's go." His words were simple, as always, but meaningful. He even paid for my hot chocolate, and practically dragged me out of the Café.

The snow was still falling, covering the whole city in a pure, white blanket. It looked so heavenly, and it felt so good to walk with him, still holding me by my hand, trough the snow covered streets.

And I realized, that suddenly, I wasn't cold anymore.

"Old school?" I asked him, when we got to the tall, familiar building.

"It's old for you, but I'm still attending it, you know." He answered diplomatically, and I smiled. He was so touchy sometimes.

"So, what are we doing here, anyway?" I asked, not comprehending why on Earth did he drag me here. He didn't want to talk about good ol' days, did he?

"You'll see." Of course, simple as always. His face was serious, and I wondered, when was the last time he smiled, really smiled from his heart. I was determined to say that to him.

"You should smile more often." 

"Like you do? No."

Now, _that_ made _me_ frown.

"I didn't say you have to smile like me," I said angrily, and pulled my hand from his, "but you could at least smile once a day. It's good for your health, you know!"

"Hn." Was all that I heard coming from you, and thought-how typical.

"Come with me." He spoke again, and I followed him to the school entrance. Once inside, it became a bit warmer, and soon, I was walking down the familiar halls, and then smiled, realizing that I was the one who was remembering good ol' days in the end.

Then, he stopped in front of the doors, and I watched him, curiously. Looking around me, I recognized that hall, and I recognized that same classroom...

It was the classroom with the piano in it.

He stepped inside, turned around briefly to look at me, and I followed, speechless again. Somehow, I had a feeling that this day would end up totally unexpectedly, for both of us.

He stopped in the middle of the classroom, and I noticed that his fists were clenching nervously. His head was bowed, and it seemed as if he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

Then I remembered him saying once, that he didn't like playing piano...or was it something like that? All I know is that he really could play, but for some mysterious reason, didn't want to do it in front of anyone.

The battle was over, and the next thing I knew, he was sitting behind the piano, looking at his hands. I approached him, silently, trying to decide whether to ask him to play, or to give up, if he didn't want to do it.

"Sit." Another significant word came out of his mouth, and I sat next to him, staring at the white and black keys, and at his hands, floating slightly above them.

"I know...I know that I said how I will never play piano again, but...there is no other way." He half-whispered, and I frowned in confusion.

"Other way? For what?" 

"Just listen." He replied silently, and pressed his fingers to the keys below. 

A light melody filled the classroom, circling around it, sounding so strong, but so soft and mellow. 

It was beautiful, and it was so...Ayumu like.

I closed my eyes, surrendering to it completely, listening to the keys jumping up and down, making beautiful music, that somehow managed to fill my soul, and that somehow managed to make me understand what he meant to say. 

An unspoken melody of his feelings-came the thought to my mind, and I smiled softly, leaning slightly to his shoulder, as he played.

After a couple of minutes, he stopped, the last key being touched and left to rest. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and he exhaled deeply, opening them soon after.

I leaned back, looking trough the window. The snow was still falling, and the wind was still blowing slightly, but I knew, that things would be different from now on. 

"Hiyono, I-"

"I understand, Narumi-san." I interrupted him, before he could ruin the perfect moment with something else Ayumu-like.

And then, when I thought that I'd never see him do it-he smiled. And it wasn't that tortured, forced smile, no-it was a simple smile, small but truthful and sincere...

A sudden reflex overtook my actions, and I hugged him, almost sending him off that bench we were sitting on.

He chuckled, putting his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, Hiyono." He said, patting me on the back. 

That brought me back to reality.

"Agh! That was your gift? Already? And what am I going to give you, Narumi-san?" I asked him, perplexed.

Something, almost devilish crossed his features, and then, he kissed me.

I think my eyes were the size of the saucers for a couple of seconds, before he pulled away gently, making me blush furiously.

Suddenly, it was _very_ hot in the room.

"You just gave me my present." He smirked slightly, and received a punch on the shoulder.

"You're horrible, Narumi-san!"

And now, as I'm sitting in the Café, waiting for a famous police detective, I can't help but think, what to give you this Christmas...maybe a little Narumi-san junior?

**Phew...*sigh***

**I did it! It took me an hour to write this, but yes, Ginger-I did it!**

**Aaanyway, I hope you liked it, I hope no one was too OOC, and I hope you enjoyed this little story. I actually wanted to write something like this for a winter time, but heck, who knows what I'll come up with then...^_^**

**All right, it's your turn now; I hope I'll get some reviews. Oh, and btw- Chikage Stollen-I like your web page! Nice layout! ^_^**

**Bye now!**

**A.S.A**


End file.
